Valentine's Day
by Miko Akako
Summary: "I made something for you." / "I've never had a valentine." / "I never got to tell you that I loved you." / Three random Valentine's Day Drabbles with L and Light.


**Miko:** I wanted to put this up yesterday, but I never got around to it. Enjoy. (:

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown

* * *

**Take One**

"I made something for you." Light held the box behind his back, his cheeks bright red. Ryuzaki turned away from the case he was working on to face his boyfriend who had been mysteriously absent throughout the day.

"I've been wondering where you were at, Light-kun." L said, ignoring the younger boy's embarrassment. Light pulled out the box and presented it to L, shoving it away from himself as if it were a bomb. The pink wrapping paper and white bow intrigued L, and he took it gently, trying to decide if Light was crazy or if there was a reason for the gift.

"It's Valentine's Day." Light mumbled, looking away as his face, if possible, turned even brighter red. "Well, one of them, anyway." He corrected himself. L knew the Japanese tradition – on February 14th the girl would give a gift to her boyfriend, which would be returned by the boyfriend the next month. L smirked at Light's assuming the female role in the relationship.L opened the package carefully, and was rewarded with a box of chocolates. However, from the lack of label and the clearly handmade box, he knew they were not bought from a store.

"My mother taught me how to make them." He admitted, shifting uncomfortably. L reached out and grabbed Light's hand, pulling the younger boy onto his lap – he put his legs down – and holding up a single piece of chocolate.

"And how do I know you didn't try to poison me? After all, you were my suspect once." Light caught the joking tone, and a smile lit his face. Slowly, he leaned down and bit the chocolate in L's fingers and chewed it slowly. He closed his eyes and moaned and L couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the younger boy.

"Happy Valentine's day, Light."

"Happy Valentine's day, koibito."

* * *

**Take Two**

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" L turned to the teen sitting next to him. As always, Light ignored him, so he repeated his question. The third time Light rolled an eye towards the detective and by his expression he was clearly annoyed.

"No, I don't." He admitted. "How could I? I'm chained to you." To emphasize the point, he lifted his left hand and let the chain clink against the chair. L blinked and ignored the sarcasm.

"I would like to have dinner with you." He said. The large room was empty, the rest of the task force had left over an hour ago after another unsuccessful day of trying to catch Kira.

"Ryuzaki – we have dinner every night together." Light kept one eye on the screen, but watched L lift a finger to his mouth thoughtfully. "If you call cake dinner." He added under his breath.

"I do consider cake dinner." Ryuzaki said. "Would Light-kun like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He repeated his question.

"Whatever." Light muttered, tired of L's games. He turned back to his computer and tried to ignore the detective next to him.

"I've never had a valentine." L said softly. Light chuckled, and for a moment L thought it was in response to what he was reading.

"I haven't either."

* * *

**Take Three**

"LIGHT! Why are we in this icky cemetery! It's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't we be at like a super fabulous restaurant? Isn't that where super fabulous boyfriends take their amazingly hot girlfriends today?" The auburn haired youth tried to drown out the blonde's whining for the quarter mile walk to the grave he stopped in front of. By the time they stopped, his jaw was clenched and he fought the urge to turn and hit the girl.

"I told you not to come with me, Misa." Light said. "I told you I would pick you up at seven and I would take you to a restaurant. Just wait over there for five minutes, and then I'll take you to whatever restaurant you want." The model's lip was quivering as she walked over to a bench and sat on it. Light sighed, knowing he would have to make it up to the girl, but he wanted silence for what he was going to do.

"Hello." Light looked down at the blank tombstone and knelt. "I have no right to be here, I know that." He put one hand on the ground and tried to pretend he knew there was a body under the ground, but all he felt was grass.

"I never got to tell you that I loved you." He kept his eyes pinned on the ground as he spoke. "So I just wanted to tell you this once. I have to live every day knowing you're dead because of me, and what's worse – knowing I actually wanted you dead. I don't think I realized what it would be like when you actually weren't here. I mean, I took it for granted you'd always be around." Light looked up at Misa, who was pointedly not looking at him. "I wish you were taking me to dinner tonight. Or just being in the same room as you would be fine. But I'm just wasting my time talking to dirt. Because you aren't here. But if you are, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, L. And I love you. I do. I hope you're happy where you are, which is selfish of me, but I don't care. You deserve better than a murderer, especially your own murderer. So I hope that wherever you are is better than here, and I hope you have as much chocolate and cake and strawberries as you can eat. Happy Valentine's Day, L."

Light knelt on the ground just a moment longer, forehead resting on the empty tombstone. He wanted to close his eyes, to picture what L would say, but part of him couldn't bear to hear what the detective would say, even inside his own head.

"We can leave now, Misa." Light stood up and brushed off his pants while Misa took her time walking back to him. "I'm sorry, Misa. I was rude to you. I love you, and I'm very glad you took time to come with me today." Light choked back the bile building in his throat as he apologized to the girl, but none of it leaked through because Misa took his hand and leaned against him as they walked.

"It's okay. Misa-misa knows you love her and you can't wait to take her out to eat at a really expensive fancy restaurant."

"Of course, Misa. There's no one I'd rather spend today with." Even as he said the words a raven haired man floated through his thoughts, but he pushed the image away. "I love you, Misa."


End file.
